gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Johnny Klebitz
Jonathan "Johnny" Klebitz, egy karakter a GTA IV Érában , megjelenik a Grand Theft Auto IV-ben mellék karakterként, The Ballad of Gay Tony-ban egy kisebb ellenfélként és a The Lost and Damnedben főszereplőként. Ő volt az Elveszettek motorosbanda vezetője mielőtt Billy Greyt ki nem engedték a rehabról, Klebitz fenntartott egy viszonylagos békét a Halál Angyalaival. 2008-tól Johnny az Elveszettek motorosbanda vezére, amíg Billy a börtönben van. 34 évesen Johnny a legöregebb a Grand Theft Auto IV Éra négy főszereplője közül. Életrajz Gyerekkor Johnny Klebitz 1974-ben született Acter, Alderneyben zsidó családba. Off Route misszióban lop egy buszt, és említi, hogy az anyja mindig azt mondta neki, hogy buszsofőr lesz. Van neki egy bátyja, Michael Klebitz, aki Billy Grey barátja volt, mikor Johnny 10 éves volt. Ironikusan Michael katona, aki Irakban szolgál, és törvénytisztelő állampolgár, és kritizálja Johnnyt motoros élete és Billyvel való bűnös kapcsolata miatt. Felnőtt élet Johnny bűnügyi nyilvántartója 1991 és 1994 között komoly tevékenység láthatóak, amikor Johnny 17 és 20 év között volt. Hamarosan börtönbe került, és 2000-ben volt egy feltételes szabadlábra helyezés megszegése, ami azt jelentette, hogy 6 évet kapott. Klebitz azt mondja barátjának, Thomas Stubbsnak, hogy nem volt állása, amióta kiszabadult a börtönből. Johnny dzsekijén matricák közül az egyiken ezt lehet olvasni "I Rode Mine Los Santos 2004". Sok sebhelye van, arra szintén utaltak, hogy az egyik szemére gyengén lát vagy vak, amikor Clay Simonsnek mondja, "Oh, használnom kéne a jó szememet". Johnny Billyvel ellentétben tényleg törődik az üzlettel. Mielőtt Jimet meggyilkolták, őt jobban érdekelte, hogy mi lesz az Elveszettekkel, mint barátaival. Johnny más motorosokkal ellentétben sokkal konokabb és értelmesebb. Johnny és Ashley Butler randiztak, de vége lett Billyvel való drogfüggősége miatt. Még mindig gondoskodik róla, de úgy gondolja, hogy a drogok már átvették a hatalmat az élete fölött. Még mindig megtesz bármit, hogy megvédje, ezt lehet is látni, mikor kap tőle egy telefonhívást, és megszidja azért, amit tett, amiért segítenie kellett. Johnny együtt érez Roman Bellicel egy későbbi küldetésben a "Roman Holidayben, ráadásul megkéri az oroszokat, hogy kíméletesen bánjanak vele, bár Johnnynak nem volt választása az emberrablásban. ''The Lost and Damned'' események Miután Billy Grey kijött a re-habról feldühödött mer nem volt meg a motorja. Billy ekkor elindított egy küzdelmet a Halál Angyalaival, hogy visszakapja motorját. Ez feszültséget hoz létre, nem csak a két banda közt, hanem Billy és Johnny között is. Ez a feszültség gyorsan fokozódott az Elveszettek és a Halál Angyalai közötti háborúba. Billy Grey több partit is rendezett az Elveszettek klubházban, hogy ünnepelje visszatérését. Dave Grossman, aki részidőben ügyvéd részidőben motoros meglátogatja, Klebitz leült Billyvel és megvitatták a feszültséget kettejük között. Mikor elkezdtek egyetérteni egymással Billy egy szöveges üzenetet kapott néhány Lost tagtól, hogy elfogták őket a Halál Angyalok tagjai. Mikor megmentik a megtámadott Lost tagokat, Billy tájékoztatja őket, hogy Jason Michaels haláláról, akit megölt egy kelet-európai (Niko Bellic). Billy úgy kezelte a helyzetet, hogy a Halál Angyalait hibáztatta, így fogta a bandát, hogy megtámadja a Halál Angyalaik klubházat, ráadásul úgy, hogy már elmondta az Elveszettek tagjainak, hogy egy lengyel agy egy szerb bérgyilkos ölte meg. A támadás alatt Billy az eladás szándékával két heroinnal teli vászonzsákot visznek el tőlük. Ez még több feszültséget hoz Johnny és Billy közé. Billy később küld Johnnynak egy üzenetet, hogy találkozzon Elizabeta Toressal, aki a lopott heroinnak talált vevőt. Elizabeta az alkuhoz küldte Niko Bellicet és Playboy X-et Johnny mellé. Az alku azonban egy titkos LCPD hadművelet volt. Egy kevés felbolydulás után, Johnny a kokóval elszökik, amíg Niko és Playboy X elszöknek üres kézzel. Billy akkor telefonon keresztül mondja, hogy találkozzon III. Thomas Stubbs képviselővel, hogy segítsen neki néhány piszkos dologban. Az Elveszettek később megtudták, hogy a kokó, amit elloptak a Triászé volt. Billy és Brian úgy gondolták, hogy meg kéne tartani a kokót, de Johnny és Jim meggyőzte őket, hogy szabaduljanak meg tőle mert az LCPD a nyakukon van miatta. Négyük közül Johnny és Jim ment be, hogy beszéljen a Triásszal, akik azonban megtámadták őket, és ellopták a kokót. Johnny és Jim elszökött, háztetőkön látták Billyt akinek össze volt törve a motorja. Ekkor körülvették tisztviselők, feldühödve ordítozta, hogy Johnny dobta fel őt. Ez végül az Elveszetteket két frakcióba hasította, egyik Brian által vezetett és egy Johnny által. Johnny és Jim találkozik Brian-el az Alderney-i dokkoknál miután azt mondta nekik, hogy békét akar kötni, Fegyverszünet helyett veszekedés tör ki Johnnyaval, azt mondta Brian-ek, hogy Billy leszarta a testvéreit és, hogy takarodjon a városból, és erre kitör egy lövöldözés Johnny és Jim legyőzi Brian frakcióját. Jim később bemutatta Johnnyt Malcnek és DeSeannek az Utown Ridersből. Johnny megint beszélt Elizabeta Toressal, hogy kéne neki munka, elvégzett neki pár munkát új szövetségeseivel Malcel és DeSeannal. Jim később bemutatja Johnnyt Ray Boccinonak a Pegorino család köpenyesének, aki elküldte Johnnyt Brian búvóhelyére (mert Ray úgy gondolta, hogy a Elveszettek polgárháborúja veszélyt jelent az üzletre), mely Brian-el való harcal végződött. Később Ray megkéri Johnnyt, hogy lopjon el gyémántokat Gay Tony-tól. Ashley később a segítségéért könyörög miközben mondja, hogy fogva tartják Dimitri Rascalov emberei a tartozásai miatt. Fizetésként Dimitri emberei azt követelték Johnnytól, hogy rabolja el Roman Bellic-et. Később Ray szól Johnnynak, hogy kísérje el Niko Bellic-et egy zsidó csőcselékhez egy gyémántalku miatt. Johnny elment a pénzel, miután Luis Lopez lesből megtámadta az üzletet. Ray megtorlásul elrabolta Jimet és megkínozta a Drusilla alagsorában, hogy visszakapja a pénzét. Johnny megjelenik egy "Jimtől küldött" sms-re, hogy találkozzanak Ray-nél. Ray elfogta Johnnyt és kipróbálta szedni belőle, hogy hol a pénz. Később Johnny és Jim elszökik és Johnny felhívta Ashley, hogy találkozzon vele a klubháznál. thumbAshley azt mondja neki, hogy Ray arra használta őt, hogy meggyőzze Johnnyt, hogy dolgozzon neki, így Ray használhatja a Elveszettek-et, amíg hanyagolja a fizetségüket. Szintén elmondta, hogy Jim Fitzgeraldot megölte Ray egyik bérgyilkosa (aki megint Niko Bellic volt). Ezen veszteségen III. Thomas Stubbs találkozik Johnnyval a klubháznál, és tájékoztatja őt, hogy elég ha távol marad Ray Boccino-tól és szövetségeseitől, mert nagyon rosszul meg neki a sara és kb. egy hónap múlva vagy börtönben kerülnek vagy halottak lesznek, szintén elmondta, hogy Billy tanuskódni fog az Elveszettek ellen, hogy kikerülhessen. Johnny megkér mindenkit aki megmaradt az Elveszette Alderney City fejezetében, hogy betörjenek az Aldernyey Állami Fegyházba, hogy elhallgattassák Billyt. Miután elmenekültek a börtönből, Johnny és az Elveszettek megmaradt tagjai felfedezték, hogy a klubházat átkutatták és szétrombolták Ray seggfej emberei. Johnny megparancsolta, hogy égessék el a klubház maradványait, és az Elveszettek Alderney fejezet megmaradt tagjai nézik, ahogy ég. Ettől a ponttól kezdve, a játékos teljesítette a TLAD sztorit és Johnny szabadon kószálhat és összekoccanhat Terryvel és Clay-el Liberty Cityben. Küldetések melyben megjelent ;GTA IV *Blow Your Cover *Museum Piece ;The Lost and Damned *Főszereplőként minden misszióban szerepel. ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *I Luv LC *Frosting on the Cake *Not So Fast Karakterek, akiket Johnny Klebitz gyilkolt meg *Ed McCornish - Megölte zsarolja őt és Jim Fitzgeraldot *Jimmy Matthews - Megölte zsarolja őt és Jim Fitzgeraldot. *Arthur Stubbs - Megölte Thomas Stubbs III. parancsára. *Véletlenszerű Motoros - Megölte Brian frakciójának egy része. *Brian Jeremy - Megölte Elárulta Johnnyt és saját frakciót csinált. *Evan Moss - Megölte Elmenekült a gyémántokkal. *Billy Grey - Megölte megkísérelte, hogy Johnny és az Elveszettek Motorosbanda ellen fordítsa az államokat. Karakter előzetes thumb|center|670 px Galléria 172px-TLAD 3.jpg|Johnny Jimel együtt motorozik. 172px-TLAD 2.jpg|Johnny együtt a testvéreivel. 172px-This Shit's Crused 1.jpg|Johnny és a testvérei a Triász épületénél. 172px-JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork2.jpg 172px-JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork.jpg|Művészi rajz Johnnyról. 172px-Johnny Klebitz.jpg|Johnny akcióban. 172px-Johnny Klebibtz.jpg|Johnny Klebitz 172px-Hexer-TLAD-front.jpg|Johnny egyedi Hexer-je 172px-Biker gang.jpg|Johnny az MC-el motorozik. 172px-3326281754 80c8c81d17-1-.jpg|Johnny bajba keveredik az LCPD-vel 65px-JohnnyKlebitz-GTAIV.jpg|Johnny kinézete a GTA IV-ben 172px-Johnnylost.jpg|Johnny vezeti a Lost MC-t. 140px-JohnnyKlebitz-TLAD-Artwork2.jpg|Művészi koncepció Johnnyról a EFLC-hez. Apróságok *Johnny kapátján van egy plecsni: "I Rode Mine to Los Santos in 2004" Ez azt jelenti, hogy Johnny volt San Andreasban 2004-ben Brian Jeremyvel és Terry Thorpeel, akiknek ugyan úgy megvan ez a plecsni. Ez egy utalás is arra, hogy a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas 2004-ben jelent meg. *GTA IV-ben a Museum Piece küldetésben, amikor Nikoval vagy és ha sietsz akkor látod Johnnyt menekülni a lépcsőházon. A TLAD-ben mindazon által Niko előbb szökött meg, mint Johnny, a lépcsőn és a lépcső közelében levő holtestek arra utalnak, hogy Niko végezte ki őket távozásul, Johnny megjegyzést is tesz rá: Nem szeretném ha Niko Bellic eljönne értem. A hapsi őrült. Vagy azt, hogy: Ez a szláv egy veszélyes rohadék. *TBoGTben a I Luv LC küldetésben megjelenik, miközben motorozik. *A Klubházban, a számítógép és a tv előtti szobában, bal oldalon vagy egy kép, amin Johnny szerepel a régi GTA IV-es ruhájában. *Johnny az egyetlen GTA IV Éra főszereplő, aki csak angolt beszél. *Johnny az egyetlen GTA IV Éra főszereplő, aki nem rendelkezik helikopter vezetéssel kapcsolatos tapasztalattal. *H ráülsz egy motorra, bármeddig várhatsz, Johnny nem vesz fel sisakot. *Johnny az egyetlen GTA IV Éra főszereplő, aki nem ereszkedik térdre, amikor letartóztatják. *Johnny utálja a kocsikat, ketrecként gondol rájuk, ezért ha egy kocsival ütközöl, akkor többször fogsz kiesni, mint Niko vagy Luis. Forrás http://gta.wikia.com/Johnny_Klebitz de:Johnny Klebitz en:Johnny Klebitz Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:Főszereplők Kategória:GTA IV karakterek Kategória:The Lost and Damned karakterek Kategória:Bandavezetők Kategória:The Ballad of Gay Tony karakterek Kategória:A The Lost Brotherhood tagjai Kategória:Motorosok Kategória:Gengszterek Kategória:Férfiak